Trevor Crutchley
Biography & Background Trevor’s mother, Amanda Parks, a witch, married his father, Edward Crutchley, a Muggle. The two were very happily married and gave birth to a daughter, Melissa, along with Trevor, who was born two years later. Shortly after Trevor’s birth, however, Melissa and Amanda were killed in a tragic accident, leaving Edward to take care of Trevor. Edward raised Trevor for a few years but, when Trevor was five, decided that Trevor should be raised by wizards and entrusted him to the care of Amanda’s sisters. However, Edward was unaware of the dynamic in the family. His brother and sister in law had always treated Edward with respect, but in reality, they resented the marriage between Amanda and Edward because they were blood purists. Amanda hadn’t told Edward that her marriage was frowned upon by her family for fear of upsetting him, so Edward had no idea that Aunt Helena and Uncle Bob would view their half-blood nephew Trevor as dirty. Edward, with the best of intentions and with a heavy heart, turned his son over. Things started out reasonably well at Trevor’s new home. Helena was cold towards him, but Bob, trying to respect his sister, treated Trevor as well as he could. However, Trevor was a bit mischevious —- no more than the average six year old —- and Helena began to lose patience. As Helena grew more grumpy so did Bob, and the relationship soured. They treated Trevor’s younger twin cousins (Fiona and Steven) significantly better than him, and blamed him for most things that went wrong in the house. He did most of the chores and was just treated much worse in general. Trevor had his first sign of magic when he was seven. Angry at his aunt for sending him to his room —-which was unfurnished and cold in the basement —- Trevor let his emotions bubble over and a lamp fell and shattered. From there, things went downhill, and, when his letter arrived when he was ten, things were at their worst. Personality & Nature Because of his experiences, Trevor learned that sometimes it’s better to be seen and not heard. He is a reserved and quiet boy who doesn’t say much. He is humble, as his Aunt has subconsciously convinced him that, because his blood isn’t pure, he can’t make anything of himself. Trevor doesn’t have many friends, so he values the few that he has and would stick up for them in any situation. He is brave, but only when he has to be, and would rather stand back and watch things unfold. Overall, Trevor is a very kind but reserved boy who doesn’t like putting himself out there but will protect his friends if he needs to. Appearance & Looks Dakotagif1.jpg|Trevor dakotagif2.gif|Trevor Possessions Trevor has a watch his father gave him to remember him by. Though Trevor doesn't really like his father -- he seemingly abandoned him with a less than loving family, and his aunt and uncle have nothing but bad things to say about his father -- he still holds on to the watch, as more of a link to a better time than anything else. Relationships No friends :') Trivia & Tidbits N/A Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars Category:BigFanOfYellow's Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Category:Students Category:Left Handed Category:Child Category:Straight Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in England